Angel in Disguise
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Reborn menerima misi dari sebuah kelompok yakuza dan meminta Hibari untuk melindungi Tsukioka Ame -cucu ketua kelompok yakuza itu, karena ia tengah diburu oleh sekelompok mafia berbahaya. Misi itu ternyata tidak hanya melindungi gadis itu, tapi juga melindungi masa depan dunia. Apa yang mengancam masa depan dunia ini dan apa yang disembunyikan oleh gadis itu?/ OC/ Enjoy! RnR
1. Chapter 1

**ANGEL IN DISGUISE**

**|PurpleliciousVioletta|**

**Warns: OC! OOC! dan masalah lainnya**

**.**

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya, _Juudaime_. Itu adalah tugas mudah bagiku sebagai tangan kananmu!" Gokudera tampak siap menawarkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak cocok untuk tugas ini, Gokudera. Lagi pula, lusa kau harus menjalankan misi bersama Varia di Italia. Bagaimana kau bias menjaganya kalau begitu?" ucapan Reborn telak membuat Gokudera diam seribu bahasa.

Sementara Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Jadi, menurutmu, siapa yang paling pantas menjaga Tsukioka-_san_, Reborn?"

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu kini menatap gadis asing yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam –mengamati beberapa orang yang saling berdebat 'memperebutkan' dirinya. Ia agak canggung saat semua orang menatapnya. Baru 15 menit ia berada di markas rahasia Vongola Decimo itu, namun keberadaannya sudah membuat keributan. Masing-masing _guardian_ saling melempar dan menawarkan diri untuk menjaga dan mengawalnya.

"A-_ano_, Reborn-_san_. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku akan menyusul Kakek ke Italia," gadis itu berujar.

"Tidak, Tsukioka. Kakekmu memintaku untuk menjaga dan menyembunyikanmu sementara," ucap Reborn tegas. "Kusakabe," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ya, Reborn-_san_?"

"Dimana, Hibari?"

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang," jawab pria berambut _regent_ _style_ itu.

"Bos, aku bisa menjaga Tsukioka-_san_, jika kau mengizinkan," ucapan lirih itu terucap dari bibir Chrome Dokuro. Tak biasanya ia mau menawarkan diri menjaga orang asing yang tak ada hubungannya dengan Vongola.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya, Chrome. Misi ini dari Reborn langsung. Jadi, dia yang akan memutuskan siapa yang akan menjaga Tsukioka-_san_."

Baru saja Tsuna selesai bicara, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pria muda berwajah _stoic_ dengan surai hitam kelam muncul masuk ke dalam ruangan yang biasa menjadi ruang rapat anggota Vongola Family itu.

"Kyo-_san_."

"Bocah, ada apa?" pemilik Hibird itu langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi pada Reborn.

"_Ciaossu_, Hibari. Ada misi penting yang hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya," jawab Reborn dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Ho?" Hibari tampak tertarik.

"Aku dapat permintaan dari Klan Kaguyama untuk menjaga dan menyembunyikan Tsukioka Ame dari Gianero Family," jawab Reborn mulai serius.

"Gianero Family?" sahut Yamamoto penasaran.

"Gianero Family itu kan yang pernah mencoba membobol sistem keamanan Vongola di Italia!" ucap Ryohei terkejut.

"Ha? Yang benar saja?" Gokudera tak percaya.

"Iya. Misiku bersama Varia setengah tahun lalu, kami berusaha melacak markas mereka. Tapi, sampai saat ini hanya petunjuk-petunjuk palsu yang mereka buat," jawab Ryohei.

"Sepertinya kau tahu cukup banyak tentang Gianero Family, Ryohei."

"Ya, Reborn-_san_."

"Hibari, kau pasti tahu juga tentang Gianero Family. Makanya, aku memintamu menjaga Tsukioka Ame dan menyembunyikannya untuk sementara."

"Jadi,kau memintaku untuk menjadi _babysitter_ gadis itu, Bocah?" ucap Hibari ketus, "aku menolak." Hibari tampak tak tertarik lagi, "aku pergi, Bocah. Aku tak suka kerumunan."

"Tunggu, Hibari. Aku akan bertarung denganmu satu lawan satu, jika kau menerima misi ini." Tawaran Reborn barusan sukses menghentikan langkah Hibari yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Jika kau belum puas, Tsuna juga akan bertarung denganmu."

"Ho?" Hibari berbalik dan menatap Vongola Decimo muda itu. "Baiklah. Tetsu, urus ruangan untuknya," kemudian pergi meninggalkan kerumunan di ruangan itu.

"Reborn, kenapa kau memberikan misi ini kepada Hibari-_san_? Kau kan tahu, dia tidak mudah menerima orang asing berada di sekitarnya," Tsuna agak memprotes keputusan Reborn, "aku bisa menjaga Tsukioka-_san_ disini."

"Hibari adalah peringkat pertama dalam 'Mafia yang dapat Melindungi Wilayahnya Meski Monster Datang Sekalipun', dalam Ranking Book milik Fuuta. Selain itu, Hibari memiliki markas rahasia sendiri di Namimori. Aku yakin, dia bisa menjaga Tsukioka Ame dengan baik," jawab Reborn, "lebih baik, kau bersiap-siap saja untuk melawan Hibari, Tsuna!"

**.**

Tsukioka Ame adalah gadis manis dengan surai sebahu berwarna coklat serasi warna matanya. Seperti yang dipaparkan Reborn kepada seluruh anggota dan para Penjaga Vongola Decimo, pemimpin Klan Kaguyama –yang merupakan kakek Tsukioka sendiri, memintanya untuk melindungi Tsukioka Ame dari Gionero Family yang tengah memburunya.

"Kusakabe-_san_, maaf merepotkanmu dan Hibari-_san_," ucapnya saat mengikuti Kusakabe yang mengantarnya menuju ruangan yang akan ia tempati sementara di markas milik Hibari yang merangkap sebagai rumah bagi Hibari dan Kusakabe juga.

"Ah, tidak. Kau mungkin merasa tidak enak dengan Hibari-_san_. Tapi, sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat baik. _Yeah_, walaupun dia sangat mudah marah."

Tsukioka Ame menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia sebenarnya sangat terkejut dan rasa takut tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia melihat Hibari. Rasanya ada aura membunuh menguar dari pria itu.

Kusakabe menggeser sebuah _fusuma_ bermotif merak dihadapannya. Kini mereka berada di ruangan yang cukup luas jika dikatakan sebagai kamar.

"_Futon_ dan meja kecil ada di dalam _oshiire_ di sudut sana jika kau membutuhkannya," Kusakabe menunjuk kearah sebuah lemari yang menyatu dengan rumah di sudut ruangan, "aku akan mencari pakaian yang dapat kau pakai. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Setelah Kusakabe pamit, Tsukioka Ame langsung menutup _fusuma_ ruangan itu. Membuka lemari tadi dan mengeluarkan _futon_ dari sana. Ia segera menggelarnya di tengah ruangan –tepat di bawah lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Malam sudah larut dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Tapi insomnianya malah kambuh. Biarpun _futon_ itu tebal dan nyaman, tetapi kantuk belum juga menghampiri, ia tak bisa terlelap. Semakin ia memejamkan matanya, malah semakin membuatnya resah akan masa depan.

Bagaimana keadaan kakeknya, apakah ia makan dengan rutin, dan bagaimana keadaan anggota klannya saat ini. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya gelisah.

Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang itu. Tsukioka mendapat _spot_ yang tepat menikmati malamnya. Lorong kecil di samping rumah yang menghadap taman sebagai pusat rumah itu ia rasa sangat pas. Apalagi malam itu sedang terang bulan.

Tsukioka menghela napasnya panjang. Kembali memikirkan mengapa nasibnya bisa seperti ini. Cucu dari yakuza, di kejar oleh mafia berbahaya, dan terjebak dengan pria ketus –ah, hanya Hibari seorang, yang lain tidak.

Dan, baru saja Tsukioka memikirkan Hibari sesaat, sang Penjaga Awan Vongola Decimo itu tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sontak ia terlonjak kaget dan refleks bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_," ucapnya gugup.

Sang _skylark_ itu tak bergeming saat Tsukioka menyebut namanya. Ia menatap tajam seperti biasa ke arah orang asing di hadapannya. Kemudian beranjak duduk di samping gadis itu beberapa meter.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung Tsukioka rasakan. Tetapi Hibari tidak.

"Namaku Tsukioka Ame. Mungkin tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Untuk sementara, mohon kerja samanya." Tsukioka merasa jantungnya akan copot saat bicara. Aura kuat menguar dari Hibari ia rasakan.

Hibari masih tak bergeming dengan ucapan Tsukioka. Dan, Tsukioka yang merasa di acuhkan Hibari merasa jika keberadaannya benar-benar mengganggu pria itu.

"Sepertinya kehadiranku disini sangat mengganggu, ya. Maaf, jika aku mengusikmu, Hibari-_san_. Aku akan bicara dengan Reborn-_san_ lagi supaya Hibari-_san_ tidak merasa terganggu lagi." Tsukioka bangkit dari duduknya dan pamit pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Tsukioka tertahan.

"Aku sudah menerimamu. Kau cukup jangan menimbulkan keributan, atau aku akan benar-benar akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Tsukioka tercekat. Ucapan Hibari terdengar tidak main-main. Menggerakkan tubuhnya saja rasanya sangat berat.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Bocah itu, aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Kusakabe akan mengurus apapun keperluanmu selama berada disini."

Baru kali itu Tsukioka benar-benar setuju dengan ucapan Kusakabe. Hibari sebenarnya orang yang baik. Hanya saja, ia sulit terbuka.

"Y-ya. Terima kasih."

"Tadi Bocah itu bilang, kau dan klanmu memiliki hubungan dengan Gianero Family," Hibari tiba-tiba memulai perbincangan.

Tsukioka yang merasa dirinya mulai di terima Hibari kembali duduk tanpa berani menatap wajah _stoic_ pria di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menggeser duduknya –memunggungi Hibari, dan melepas bagian atas yukata tidurnya.

Hibari benar-benar terkejut melihat punggung gadis itu. Disana terdapat tato yang merupakan suatu rancangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tsukioka kembali memakai yukatanya. "Itu adalah _prototype_ Lost Christ System." Tsukioka kembali menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga ia menghadap kearah taman lagi.

"Lost Christ System?" Hibari mengulang

"Lost Christ System adalah kumpulan senjata box semua elemen yang sangat berbahaya. LCS memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, menggabungkan dunia paralel satu dengan yang lain, bahkan _time_ _travel_ dengan bebas. Jika LCS ini sampai disalahgunakan, tak tahu apa jadinya dunia ini nanti," Tsukioka menjawab dengan rasa bersalah, "seharusnya aku tak menyempurnakan _prototype_ ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

_"Prototype_ awal LCS ini, ayahku yang merancangnya, tapi tidak selesai karena beliau wafat empat tahun lalu. Aku juga tak tahu apa maksud tato yang ayahku buat di punggungku ini. Sampai aku mulai penasaran dengan rancangan ini, tak sengaja aku menyempurnakannya. Aku memberitahu Kakek, dan entah bagaimana mafia-mafia Gianero mengetahuinya juga dan mulailah konflik antara klan kami dengan mafia-mafia itu."

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka diam dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tsukioka tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak. Benar-benar sesak sampai ia kesulitan bernapas. Lehernya seperti dicekik dan hidungnya tak mampu menghirup udara bebas.

Hibari yang melihatnya terkejut dan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah _stoic_ namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran di hatinya.

Tubuh Tsukioka mengejang. Tangannya menggapai-gapai lantai, menyentuh tubuhnya –seperti mencari sesuatu.

"I-in-ha–" napas Tsukioka terputus-putus, "inha-ler."

Hibari yang mengerti maksud gadis itu segera memeriksa di pakaian gadis itu. Namun, alat yang dicari tidak ada. Hibari pun berasumsi jika alat itu ada di ruangan Tsukioka.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Hibari menggendong tubuh Tsukioka dan berlari menuju ruangan gadis itu. Dan, benar –inhaler, alat yang di cari gadis itu ada di sisi futonnya. Hibari segera menegakkan tubuh Tsukioka dan memasukkan inhaler ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

Setelah tubuh Tsukioka mulai rileks, Hibari membiarkan gadis itu duduk tegak.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Hibari-_san_. Asmaku akhir-akhir ini jarang kambuh. Jadi, inhalerku sering aku tinggalkan." Tsukioka tersenyum getir.

"_Herbivore_ bodoh."

**.**

"Hibari bilang, kau mengidap asma, Tsukioka Ame."

"Ya, begitulah. Maaf tidak memberitahu sebelumnya, Reborn-_san_."

"_Yeah_. Selama obat-obatan tersedia lengkap disini, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bawa selalu inhaler untuk persediaan jika asmamu kambuh lagi," saran Reborn yang duduk dengan tenang diatas meja. "Bagaimana, Gianini? Apa sudah selesai?"

Gianini yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan komputernya menatap Reborn sejenak, "sebentar lagi, Reborn-_san_." Kemudian ia kembali sibuk dengan urusannya.

"Bagus. Tsukioka, bersabarlah sampai kami mendapat kabar dari Kaguyama di Italia."

"Ya, Reborn-_san_."

"Reborn-_san_, sudah selesai!" lapor Gianini. Kemudian ia menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin seperti berlian berwarna _hazel_ kepada Tsukioka.

"Pakai kalung ini, Tsukioka, supaya kami juga dapat memantau keberadaanmu," perintah Reborn yang langsung dilaksanakan Tsukioka.

"Aku memasang sistem GPS, dan pemancar sinyal rahasia Vongola di dalamnya. Jika kau ada masalah, hancurkan saja liontin itu. Kami akan segera menolongmu," Gianini memberi penjelasan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tsukioka.

Suasana tenang itu tiba-tiba berubah ketika Fuuta datang berlari panik. "Tsuna-_nii_! Reborn-_san_! Ada kericuhan di Area 6! Aku menangkap sinyal S.O.S dari sana!"

"Gianini, tampilkan Area 6 di monitor!" perintah Tsuna langsung.

"Baik!"

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat tampilan pada monitor raksasa di ruangan itu. Kericuhan sedang terjadi. Sekelompok orang bertampang sangar seperti yakuza saling menebas samurai dan menembakkan senjata ke sekelompok orang asing berseragam hitam. Namun tampaknya sekelompok yakuza itu kalah jumlah, dan kekuatan mereka tak berdaya melawan berbagai macam _box_ _weapon_ yang menghajar mereka.

Tsukioka tak kalah terkejut melihatnya. Ia kenal betul dengan tempat terjadi peperangan itu dan orang-orang berwajah sangar disana. Mereka adalah para anggota Klan Kaguyama yang tinggal di mansion kakeknya.

"_Jii_-_chan_! Hide! Sato-_san_!" Tsukioka meneriakkan nama-nama orang yang di kenalnya dalam monitor itu. Ia langsung berlari keluar, namun ditahan Hibari yang menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"Kumohon, minggir, Hibari-_san_!" ucap Tsukioka yang tak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Herbivore_?" Hibari dengan wajah _stoic_-nya tetap berdiri tegap menghadang Tsukioka.

"Biarkan aku lewat! Aku harus menolong mereka!"

"Bagaimana kau menolong mereka? Kau hanya mengantar nyawamu jika pergi kesana."

Ucapan Hibari rasanya menyadarkan Tsukioka yang tak berdaya. Tubuh gadis itu dirasa lemas sampai ia tak mampu menahan tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Yamamoto, ada masalah di Area 6. –Oh, baiklah." Tsuna mematikan ponselnya. "Yamamoto kebetulan sedang berada di dekat Area 6. Aku memintanya untuk menolong Klan Kaguyama."

Reborn mengangguk pelan.

Tsukioka yang mendengar penuturan Tsuna mulai mereda tangisnya. Tapi ia belum menegakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap getir kedua telapak tangannya yang basah karena air mata.

"_Ame_," ucap Hibari lirih.

Tsukioka mendongak. Menatap Hibari yang dikira menyebut namanya. Wajahnya terasa hangat saat menatap wajah pucat pria itu.

"Si Hujan sudah datang."

Entah mengapa Tsukioka merasa agak kecewa dengan ucapan Hibari selanjutnya. Ia benar-benar mengira Hibari menyebut namanya. Namun ternyata ia hanya menggumamkan jika Yamamoto telah sampai di Area 6, yang di tandai dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba.

Hibari yang menyadari gadis dihadapannya tengah menatapnya, menatapnya balik.

"Apa?" ucapnya ketus.

Tsukioka berdiri dengan kesal. Pipinya yang tirus agak menggembung menahan amarah.

"Ugh! Kau–" ia berusaha menahan diri, "benar-benar– menyebalkan!"

Kali ini Hibari tidak menghadang Tsukioka pergi. Ia yakin jika gadis itu tidak akan bertindak bodoh sementara ini. Namun, tidak ada yang memperhatikan jika Hibari tersenyum tipis sesaat setelah Tsukioka pergi.

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**.**

Ciao! Project asal-asalan lagi dari author inih .. belum lama kenal KHR tapi authornya udah cinta sama si jutek Hibari /

Gimana toh? Jangan lupa di REVIEW yah..


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGEL IN DISGUISE**

**|PurpleliciousVioletta|**

**Warns: OC! OOC! dan masalah lainnya**

**.**

Malam di tengah musim semi seperti sekarang ini memang menyegarkan. Angin malam bertiup tak terlalu kencang. Dingin tak terlalu mencengkeram diri. Bentuk bulan sudah mulai berubah cembung, tapi keindahannya tak berkurang jua.

Suasana hati Tsukioka sudah mulai stabil belakangan ini. Setelah kejadian penyerangan terhadap anggota klannya di mansion utama, gadis itu mencoba keluar dari keterpurukan dan bersikap lebih dewasa. Ia sadar, kesedihan yang berlarut-larut malah membuatnya semakin tak berdaya.

Siang tadi, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Hibari ia meminta kepada Kusakabe untuk membelikannya beberapa botol sake. Namun, betapa baiknya Kusakabe, pria itu malah membelikannya beberapa kotak langsung dengan alasan untuk persediaan. Ia meminta Kusakabe membelikannya karena dalam rumah itu tak ada satupun sake maupun minuman alkohol lainnya.

Tsukioka malam ini benar-benar berniat untuk minum. Ia berencana menenggelamkan dirinya dalam minuman memabukkan itu untuk melepas semua rasa gusar yang tersisa. Kebetulan malam ini insomnianya kembali kembali membuatnya terjaga. Maka, sekitar tengah malam lewat dan yakin jika Hibari dan Kusakabe tengah lelap dalam bunga tidur mereka, Tsukioka berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya hati-hati menuju _roka_ yang menghadap taman di pusat rumah.

Tsukioka sangat menyukai memandang bulan –sesuai dengan namanya. Dan minum di bawah sinar bulan –ah, surga dunia baginya. Cuaca sedang berbahagia untuknya.

Satu teguk.

Tsukioka meringis nikmat. Entah berapa lama ia tidak minum sake. Ia selalu minum sake bersama kakeknya dan anggota klannya yang lain jika ada suatu perayaan. Ia memandang getir cangkir sake yang ia genggam. Bau khas menguar dari dalam cangkir itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu, jika kau meminta Tetsu membelikanmu sake, _Herbivore_?"

Mendadak tubuh Tsukioka kaku karena terkejut. Ia berbalik dan melihat Hibari tengah men-_death_ _glare_ dirinya. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"A-aku– Ugh! Tolong jangan ganggu aku malam ini!" Tsukioka kembali berpaling. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang karena ulahnya ketahuan Hibari.

"Mengganggumu? Bukankah kau yang selalu menggangguku?"

Hibari merusak malam indahnya. Tsukioka menggerutu kesal. Ia berdiri menghadap Hibari.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bicara dengan Reborn-_san_ untuk melepas tanggung jawabmu untuk melindungiku? Aku juga tak ingin tinggal bersama pria ketus yang terus menutup diri dari orang lain!" mulutnya tak dapat ia tahan, "hei, bahkan tempat ini payah, tidak ada sake, _wine_, atau yang lainnya. Aku tidak yakin orang sepertimu tidak pernah minum!"

"Aku tidak minum alkohol," Hibari memperjelas, "wanita sepertimu hebat juga. Kuat meminum minuman seperti itu."

Ucapan Hibari terdengar sedang menyindirnya. Tsukioka semakin tersulut amarah. "Oh, maaf saja. Dari kecil aku sudah dibesarkan oleh sekumpulan yakuza berwajah sangar, yang hobi berjudi, dan mabuk-mabukan. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengajariku hal-hal kotor. Aku sendiri yang menginginkan ini."

Wajah Tsukioka merah padam saking kesalnya. Sementara Hibari masih memasang wajah tak peduli. Mereka diam dan saling menatap –sampai Hibari beranjak duduk tak jauh dari Tsukioka.

Tsukioka yang heran berusaha mengacuhkannya dan kembali duduk. Dituangnya lagi sake ke dalam cangkir kecil dan meminumnya. Beberapa kali ia mendesah nikmat, seakan debatnya dengan Hibari tadi sudah ia lupakan.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu atau bicara kasar padamu," Tsukioka tiba-tiba bicara, "hei, kau bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu kan? Sesuatu yang kau suka, misalnya." Tsukioka mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka. Namun, tak ada tanggapan dari Hibari.

Tsukioka tetap tak menyerah. "Sake," Hibari menoleh, "kalau aku mau, kita bisa minum bersama. Yeah, aku masih tidak percaya kau tidak minum. Tapi –hei, aku belum pernah dengar ada seorang mafia 'bersih' yang tidak pernah minum."

"Aku bukan tidak pernah minum. Aku hanya tidak suka minum," jelas Hibari.

Tsukioka mulai sumringah. Sepertinya Hibari juga sudah mendinginkan kepalanya.

"_Jaa_, kau mau minum seteguk saja? Hanya malam ini," tawar Tsukioka yang sudah menyiapkan cangkir lain untuk hibari. "Jika kau tidak ingin Kusakabe-_san_ mengetahuinya, aku janji akan tutup mulut soal ini."

Hibari –seperti biasa, menatap tajam cangkir yang sudah dituangkan sake yang di sodorkan Tsukioka. Apa-apaan _Herbivore_ Bodoh satu ini, pikirnya. Tapi ia tak menolaknya. Ia meraih cangkir sake itu dan masih menatapnya.

Tsukioka tersenyum. Hibari tidaklah terlalu menyebalkan. Hanya saja, ucapannya yang terlalu ketus dan minim ekspresi.

"_Kanpai_?" ucap Tsukioka tersenyum kearah Hibari.

"Terserahmu, _Herbivore_."

Mereka sama-sama meneguk cangkir sakenya masing-masing. Tsukioka kembali mendesah nikmat. Sementara Hibari hanya diam.

"Wah, sake ini memang luar biasa! Satu cangkir lagi?" tanya Tsukioka sumringah.

Tapi Hibari tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba tangannya yang masih memegang cangkir sake terkulai lemah ke lantai. Cangkir sakenya pun menggelinding di lantai.

Tsukioka yang melihatnya pun meletakkan cangkirnya dan menghampiri Hibari. Digundang-guncangkannya tubuh pria itu yang masih tak bergeming.

"Hei, Hibari-_san_, kau kenapa?" Ia mulai panik, takut kalau Hibari keracunan karena meminum sake barusan.

Hibari tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya. Wajah pucatnya terlihat memerah. Matanya agak sayu.

Tsukioka merasa canggung karena Hibari terus menatapnya lekat. Apalagi ketika satu tangan Hibari menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap pelan sebelah pipinya.

"Tsuki– oka," ucapnya lirih.

Baru kali itu Hibari menyebut namanya. Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu di panggil '_Herbivore'_ oleh pria muda itu. Tsukioka merasa dadanya sesak –tapi bukan karena asma. Wajahnya dirasa hangat dan ia yakin semburat merah muncul di wajah mungilnya."Hi-Hibari-_san_."

Hal yang mengejutkannya lagi adalah ketika Hibari tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tubuhnya di dekap pria itu erat-erat. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar napas Hibari yang berat dan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_, lepaskan– aku!" Tsukioka mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi apa daya, kekuatannya kalah dari Hibari. Akhirnya ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan Hibari mendekapnya.

Tubuh Hibari tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur di lantai –masih tetap mendekap tubuh mungil Tsukioka. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan semburat merah, dan ia –tertidur.

Tsukioka yang menyadarinya, hanya berdecak, "tck, baru satu teguk saja kau sudah mabuk berat! Dasar pria ketus payah!"

**.**

Tubuh Hibari terasa hangat dan pegal. Apalagi sebelah tangannya terasa kebas dan berat –seperti tertindih sesuatu. Ia membuka sedikit matanya. Cahaya mentari langsung menelusup masuk dan menyilaukan matanya.

Setelah beberapa saat beradaptasi dengan cahaya pagi, Hibari segera melihat apa yang menyebabkan sebelah tangannya terasa kebas. Hibari langsung benar-benar tersadar saat melihat Tsukioka yang masih terlelap di sampingnya dengan kepada gadis itu bersandar di sebelah tangannya.

Wajah Tsukioka terlihat damai dan manis saat ia terlelap. Tapi Hibari tidak peduli itu. Di dorongnya tubuh gadis itu sehingga tubuhnya sendiri tak tertimpa lagi oleh gadis itu.

Namun, karena Hibari mendorongnya agak kuat, kepala Tsukioka membentur lantai dan terbangun. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Hibari tak peduli itu dan segera pergi meninggalkan Tsukioka yang terbangun karena ulahnya.

"_Ittai_!" gumam Tsukioka tertahan

**.**

"Aku tahu, tapi ini benar-benar mendesak. Apa lagi–" Tsuna menoleh ke arah Tsukioka yang tengah duduk manis memperhatikan mereka. "Apa lagi Hibari-san harus tetap menjaga Tsukioka-san."

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Tsuna?" Tanya Reborn.

"Aku akan menyerahkan misi ini kepada Chrome."

"Biar aku saja!" Hibari tiba-tiba memotong. "Aku akan pergi. Dia–" menatap Tsukioka, "akan diurus Tetsu dan satu orang bodoh."

Tsukioka yang merasa tengah dibicarakan oleh para Vongola itu terlihat gugup. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Maaf, Tsukioka-_san_, Hibari-_san_ harus melakukan satu pekerjaan di luar beberapa hari. Tapi, jika kau merasa kurang aman, kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara saat Hibari-_san_ pergi," ucap Tsuna member penjelasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sawada-_san_. Lagipula aku tak hobi keluyuran. Aku akan tetap berada di _base_ Hibari-_san_. Aku mengerti keadaannya."

"_Jaa_, Hibari, apa dia benar-benar mau melakukannya?" tanya Reborn pada Hibari.

"Jika dia menolak, aku akan menggigitnya sampai mati."

"He, aku tahu kau melakukannya!" Reborn menyeringai, "Tsukioka."

"Ya, Reborn-_san_?"

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar dari Kaguyama semalam."

"_Ojii_-_chan_?"

"Saat ini dia aman, dan akan segera kembali ke Jepang. Dia akhirnya mengatakan hubungan kalian dengan Gianero _famiglia_. Lost Christ System. Dia mengatakan jika kau memiliki rancangannya."

Tsukioka terdiam. Ia terlihat lesu ketika Rebor mengucapkan The Lost Christ System.

"Kaguyama memintamu untuk menjelaskan apa itu Lost Christ System kepadaku."

"I-itu.."

Dadanya kembali sesak. Tsukoioka menyadari jika rasa gusar yang selama ini tersisa mungkin karena LCS yang selama ini ia bawa kemana pun.

"LCS adalah sebuah _box_ berisi tujuh api yang bisa menghancurkan sistem dunia," ucap Hibari.

Tak hanya Reborn dan Tsuna, Tsukioka sendiri terkejut ketika Hibari menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia jawab.

"Hm, seperti _box_ _weapon_?" tanya Reborn.

"Mungkin. Belum ada yang menciptakannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Hibari-_san_? Apa Tsukioka-_san_ yang memberitahunya?" Kini Tsukioka kembali menjadi pusat perhatian tiga laki-laki di ruangan itu.

"Uhm, ya," jawabnya, "sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahu Reborn-_san_ dan Sawada-_san_ tentang hal ini juga. Tapi, aku takut. Jika ada yang tahu jika aku berada di dalam pengawasan Vongole, kemungkinan besar Vongole juga dalam bahaya."

"Tak usah khawatir, Tsukioka-_san_. Untung saja, pilihan Reborn tepat –memilih Hibari-_san_ untuk menjagamu. Tapi tetap saja kita harus waspada. Sistem Vongola di Italia hampir berhasil musuh bobol. Di sini pun demikian. Aku akan meminta Giannini memperkuat keamanan _base_," ucap Tsuna.

"Hm, lalu bagaimana dengan Lost Christ System ini? Dimana rancangannya?"

"Desain _prototype_-nya ada disini –di punggungku."

"Seseorang menggambarnya di punggungmu?" tanya Reborn.

"Ayahku. LCS adalah rancangannya yang gagal karena tak rampung. Aku meminta seorang teman memotretnya untuk aku analisis. Dan, entah mengapa, Gianero _family_ mengetahuinya. Mereka mulai mengincarku."

"Apa mungkin temanmu yang menyebarkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang memotretnya adalah teman satu asramaku. Dia memang pendiam, dan agak pemalu. Jadi, aku yakin bukan dia yang menyebarkannya."

"Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan, Tsukioka."

Reborn dan Tsuna diam. Keduanya tampak berpikir. Sementara Hibari hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mendengarkan.

"A-apa kalian ingin melihatnya? Meski ini masih _prototype_ yang ayahku rancang, tapi 65% hampir sempurna." Sebenarnya Tsukioka agak ragu mengatakannya. Ia harus membuka pakaian atasnya untuk memperlihatkan punggungnya pada semua orang yang merupakan laki-laki di ruangan itu. Dan –itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat malu.

"Jujur, aku ingin melihatnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Tsuna?" ujar Reborn.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran. Tapi, desain itu ada di tubuh wanita, Reborn! Ada CCTV di seluruh _base_ ini. Jika ada yang salah mengartikannya, kita akan di kira melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Tsukioka-_san_." Tsuna mulai dilema.

"A-aku tak mempermasalahkannya, jika ini dapat menyelamatkan semua orang," ucap Tsukioka yakin. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing _one_ _piece_ bagian atasnya. Namun, saat ia hendak melorotkan pakaiannya, Hibari menarik tangan Tsukioka. Sontak saja, wanita muda itu menghentikan niatnya.

"A-apa–"

"Ayo, kembali, _Herbivore_!" Hibari menarik paksa sebelah tangan Tsukioka.

"Hibari, kau tidak ingin makan siang disini?" tawar Reborn sambil menyeringai setelah melihat reaksi Hibari barusan.

"Hm," Hibari tersenyum –ah, tidak. Ia menyeringan, "tidak. Tetsu sudah memesan hamburger steak siang ini," jawabnya, kemudian kembali menyeret Tsukioka pergi.

Sesaat setelah keluar dan pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Hibari melepas tangan Tsukioka dan berjalan tanpa menunggu wanita itu. "Rapikan pakaianmu!"

Lidah Tsukioka terasa kelu. Ia masih kaget karena tiba-tiba Hibari menariknya barusan. Namun, meski masih syok, ia menuruti perintah Hibari untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang setengah terbuka, lalu berlalu kecil mengekori Hibari.

Sementara di ruangan barusan, Tsuna tampak terkejut dan Reborn masih menyeringai meski pasangan baby sitter dan anak asuhannya tadi sudah pergi.

"A-apa yang Hibari-_san_ lakukan tadi? ah, aku benar-benar terkejut!" ujar Tsuna yang mulai tenang.

"Bukankah jelas, dia melaksanakan tugasnya?" ujar Reborn.

"Tapi, tetap saja. Aku merasa Hibari-san sedikit berbeda."

"Sudahlah, Tsuna. Tentang LCS ini, jangan sampai siapapun tahu dulu. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita," Reborn melompat dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, "aku lapar. Ayo, makan siang!"

**.**

Baru kali ini Tsukioka makan siang bersama Hibari –tentu, Kusakabe juga ada disana. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana keseharian Hibari selain marah-marah dan mengatainya meski mereka kini satu atap. Ia pun sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah pria itu selalu sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen misi yang ia ambol ketika makan siang.

Menu makan siang Hibari pun hanya sebuah hamburger steak yang cukup besar. Tsukioka sendiri cukup terkejut melihatnya. Berbeda dengannya dan Kusakabe dengan menu normal.

"_Yare_-_yare_."

Tsukioka menangkap suara asing yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kau masih saja suka memakan _junk_ _food_, Kyoya. Tidak baik jika terlalu banyak memakan makanan seperti itu."

"D-Dino-_san_!" Kusakabe tampak terkejut juga.

Hibari menoleh –menatap pria berambut pirang yang bersandar di pintu.

"_Kon'nichiwa_, _Minna_-_san_," ucap Dino tersenyum.

"Dino-_san_, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dulu jika akan datang?" tanya Kusakabe.

"Kyoya, kau tidak memberitahu Tetsuya?" ucapnya pada Hibari yang kembali sibuk dengan hamburger steak dan berkas-berkasnya, "Kyoya yang memintaku datang. Jadi, salahkan saja bosmu itu." Kemudian beranjak menuju Hibari, Tsukioka, dan Kusakabe yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Ah, apa kau ingin makan siang juga bersama kami? Aku akan memasak untukmu," tawar Kusakabe hendak beranjak.

"Tidak usah,Tetsuya. Aku sudah makan di perjalanan tadi."

"Romario?" ucap Hibari.

"Di Italia. Sesuai permintaanmu." Dino kemudian duduk diantara Hibari dan Tsukioka. Lalu menatap satu-satunya sosok asing yang balik menatapnya juga. "Hm, siapa nona cantik ini? Pacar baru Kyoya?"

"Jangan bodoh," sanggah Hibari.

"Oh, apa dia anak asuhanmu itu, Kyoya? Jadi, kau benar-benar menjadi _baby_ _sitter_?"

Hibari tidak menjawab.

"A-_ano_, aku Tsukioka Ame. Salam kenal."

"Ho, Ame? Aku Dino. Salam kenal juga. Pasti berat bagimu tinggal bersama Kyoya."

Tsukioka terkekeh. Sekilas ia melirik Hibari karena khawatir jawabannya akan membuat pria itu kesal. "A-ah, tidak juga."

"Haha, Kyoya memang seperti itu. Hm, aku heran mengapa Reborn memintanya menjadi _baby_ _sitter_, padahal dia sendiri masih sering didampingi Tetsuya."

Hibari mendelik, "bagaimana denganmu, _Teme_? Tidak ada Romario disini. Pasti sulit sekali, bukan?" Hibari menyeringai.

"Lihat, Ame, dia marah!"

Tsukioka tak mampu berbicara apapun melihat tingkah konyol Dino yang menggoda Hibari. Dan Hibari pun tampaknya agak menikmati.

"Kyoya, berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Apa? Kyo-_san_, kau mau kemana?" Kusakabe terkejut. Tak biasanya Hibari akan pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

"Italia. 3 hari, mungkin seminggu."

"Kyoya, kau tidak pergi dengan Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, aku ingin cepat. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan _herbivore_ ini sendirian denganmu. Tetsu, kau awasi saja dua orang ini. Jangan sampai dia berbuat macam-macam pada wanita ini," pesan Hibari.

"Tapi, Kyo-_san_–"

"Tetsuya," tegur Dino –membuat pria berambut unik itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pesan Hibari

**.**

Sejak pagi di hari itu, bumi diguyur hujan tanpa henti. Jalanan penuh dengan bulatan paying warna-warni jika dilihat dari langit.

Seorang gadis duduk diam sambil menerawang keluar lewat etalase café di sampingnya. Tubuhnya kurus mungil. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan surai hitam panjang. Ia dudul sendiri disana –tak bosan melihat orang berlalu lalang diluar meski hari hujan.

"Hei, Pelayan, pelanggan tetapmu datang."

Suara lembut seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat gadis itu refleks menoleh. Ditatapnya sosok pria yang menegurnya tadi. ia tersenum, kemudian menyebut nama pria itu.

"Bagaimana jika manajermu melihat kelakuan pegawainya hanya bermalas-malasan disini?" pria itu kembali berujar. Kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan gadis itu.

"Bos bahkan juga malas datang kemari jika hari hujan. Si koki dan yang lainnya sedang berjudi di belakang," gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, "pesan apa, Tuan?"

Pria muda tadi segera membuka booklet menu yang tersedia di meja itu. Dibacanya satu persatu menu disana sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa kopi dulu. Aku bingung memilih menu apa."

"Baiklah. Kopi satu." Si gadis pelayan mencatat pesanan pelanggannya, lalu pamit untuk membuat pesanan.

"Cielle."

Si gadis berhenti, berbalik menatap pria yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan lupa ditambahkan gula."

**.**

**continua**

entah kenapa aku bisa bikin fic ini. dengan bahasa yang amburadul. dan imajinasi konyol.

Oke, gausah banyak-banyak dulu, silakan review.. kritik dan sarannya juga yaa^^


End file.
